


Mirai

by taracrinkles2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Klance as dads, M/M, Married Klance, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, canon divergent- Adam and Allura are both alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracrinkles2012/pseuds/taracrinkles2012
Summary: Keith and Lance have begun to discuss expanding their family with a third child. While on a far off planet on a mission with the blades, Keith finds a half galra baby girl in need of a home. The rest, as you can probably tell, is history.
Relationships: Background Shiro/Adam - Relationship, Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), broganes - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Mirai

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little rundown of the Klance children ages:
> 
> Luna: 6
> 
> Rey: 3
> 
> Mirai: A few weeks- 1 month old when Keith finds her

It was a pretty normal, uncomplicated mission, as far as Keith was concerned. He and some selected members of the blades would be dropping supplies and other aid to a far-off planet. It was one they had only visited maybe once or twice before, and Keith dare not attempt to pronounce its’ name, lest he surely disrespect the native inhabitants.

They were just about to finish up and begin setting up for their journey home when a middle-aged female native of the planet stepped up to him. She was dwarfed by him, and clearly intimidated. “Excuse me, commander? We think we could use your assistance on a certain matter.” Keith blinked, a little perplexed at the formality. Even after all of these years, he still hadn’t gotten used to being called “commander” or “leader.” He regained his composure, smiling. “You can call me Keith, please. Of course, what else can we help you with?”. The woman smiled back, clearly relaxing. “Of course, Keith. If you’ll follow me to one of our children’s homes.” Keith nodded and hummed affirmatively, beginning to follow the woman. Kosmo padded after his master, staying close to his heel.

Keith entered the home, thinking a leaky roof needed to be fixed or they needed an extra supply of medicine or something. The woman led him into a room with a bunch of bassinets-clearly dedicated to housing infants. The woman stopped in front of one bassinet, smiling softly down at whatever little soul it held. “We found this little one abandoned on the outskirts of our town, right before you came. We think you and the Blades of Marmora will do a better job at finding her a home than we could.”

Keith approached, peering down into the bassinet, and hardly contained the gasp that escaped him. A peacefully sleeping baby, clearly at least half galra. She had the telltale violet hued- skin with a thin layer of fur. Each side of her head was adorned with fuzzy kitten-like ears, almost too big for her tiny body. He floundered, trying to contain the strong paternal instinct that had just taken over him. “O-of course. We’ll make sure to find her a proper home.” Keith stated matter-of factly. The woman chuckled “I didn’t think it would take much convincing. She is quite cute!”. “She’s adorable…” Keith breathed, instinctively reaching down to stroke the sleeping baby’s tiny cheek. The baby did not open her eyes, but nuzzled into his touch, and Keith could have died right there from the sheer cuteness of it all.

“You seem to have a connection with her already.” The caretaker smiled warmly. “Do you have children of your own?” She asks innocently. “Yes, my husband and I have a daughter and a son.” Keith replied proudly. “We have been thinking about having a third child as well…” He confides cautiously, his face flushing a bit. “Oh!” the woman beams. “I think you’d have the perfect home for her! She already seems to trust you. She would hardly stop crying or settle with any of us here, this is one of the first naps she’s taken since we found her.” She seemed to plead.

Keith was gobsmacked. He couldn’t just show up at home with a baby. He looked down at the peaceful little one and sighed. “I-I guess that could be a possibility.” He nearly squeaked out. He cleared his throat to regain himself. “No matter what, we’ll make sure she finds a good home.” The caretaker lifts the sleeping baby girl from the bassinet gently and places her in Keith’s arms. “Thank you for all of your help here, it means a lot to us.” The caretaker bows her head in respect. She lifts her head up, smiling gently. “We hope you all have a safe trip home, and good luck to you, little one. I know you’re in good hands.” “Thank you. You can always reach out to us when you need help.” Keith replies softly, not wanting the wake the baby now in his arms.

She bids them farewell and he makes his way back to his ship. His mother, Krolia is waiting by the entrance ramp. “We’re just about ready to go.” She states. “I’m sure you’re ready to get home to your fami-“She stops, noticing the bundle in Keith’s arms. “Keith…? Is this what that caretaker woman asked you for help with?” She shifts the blankets slightly to view the little one, instantly seeing why her son accepted to help her. “Oh, she’s beautiful.” Krolia breathes, smiling. Keith nods his head, a little bashful at how this all must seem. “She was found abandoned, mom. I couldn’t just leave her.” He can hardly contain the emotion spilling into his voice now. “The caretaker felt the blades would be better suited to help her find a good home.” Krolia nods her head, her normally hardened expression softened significantly. “I completely understand. Does she have a name?”.

“No, she doesn’t.” Keith replied. “I guess whoever ends up adopting her will have to give her one.” Krolia’s expression turns a bit playful, smirking at her son. “She seems very content with you. You and Lance were thinking about having a third baby, were you not?” She questions with feigned innocence. Keith sputters. “M-mom!” “I cannot just show up at home with her and expect Lance to be ok with it!”. He exclaims as quietly as he can. The baby in his arms makes a small noise of protest, now being roused from her nap. “Well, you’ll have to talk to him once we’re on our way home, won’t you?” She smiles, taking a last look at her son and the baby in his arms before boarding the ship. Keith sighs, then smiles down at the sleeping little one. “Well little girl, you might be coming home with me.” He makes his way up the ramp to prepare for takeoff.

Once they’re in open space, Keith tries to procrastinate on calling his husband. The little baby sleeping soundly in his arms after a bottle as they rest in his room. Thank goodness there was leftover baby formula and spare baby bottles on board after their supply run. The kind caretaker had also gifted him with some baby clothes and a supply of diapers, enough for the trip home and then some. _He’s not going to be ok with this! Who in their right mind would be!? Hi honey! Here’s a new baby! She’s half galra and… I don’t know what the other half is!_

Keith scoffs internally. Another voice rears itself inside his mind _Well, the both of you are not known for sticking with status quo or very much for planning._ Keith laughs to himself, as it is certainly true. _Well, the only way to find out is to talk with him…_ Before Keith knows it, he has pulled up his video screen from his chair and taps Lance’s name to call their home communication line. They had it installed in their home when it was built so they could keep in touch no matter how far away they travelled from each other.

The line picks up after a few rings. Lance’s face pops up onto the screen, sporting his usual nightly face mask and Altean pajamas gifted to him by Allura. Lance beams at him from the screen. “Hey, stranger!” he mocks playfully. Keith rolls his eyes but smiles back just same. “Well hello to you too.” He chuckles. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?” he questions. “No, not at all! Was just starting to settle in for the night.” Lance replies. “How are things out there, Samurai? Are you heading home soon?”

“Things are good, great actually. We’re on our way home now, should be home in a few days with the newer teleduv system now operating.” “That’s great to hear!” Lance smiles brightly at him. “How are Rey and Luna?” Keith asks. “They’re great! Just put them to bed about a half-hour ago. They’ll be thrilled to know you’ll be home soon, we all miss you lots.” Keith can hardly contain the affection that rises up in him “I miss you all too, so much.”

  
Keith clears his throat, nerves taking over a bit since he now has to address the subject at hand. “There was actually something I wanted to talk about with you.” He states to his husband, expression now becoming somewhat more serious. “Ok then, shoot.” Is Lance’s all- too relaxed reply, which Keith knows is probably going right out the window very shortly. “I- I know we started talking about wanting another baby not too long ago…” He starts. Lance chuckles. “Yeah, we did! We were going to discuss it more after you got home from this mission.” Again, an all-too chipper response to the bomb Keith felt he was about to drop. “Well… on the planet we were just helping, they found something, or should I say someone, and asked the blades to help find her a home.” Keith then pans his camera down to show the napping baby in his arms.

Lance’s eyes blow wide and he gasps, almost laughably dramatic fashion. “Oh.my.god.” he stutters out, and then commences to squeal, making both Keith and the baby flinch at the sudden noise. She fortunately does not wake. “She’s adorable!” Lance exclaims. “Is she...” Lance starts. “Yes, she’s half galra. She was found abandoned outside of the last town we were helping.” Keith finishes, as if reading his husband’s mind while panning the camera back up. “She’s very sweet.” Keith smiles. “I think she’d fit right in with us, but only if you also want to- I mean I know this is a lot to process, and I totally understand if you aren’t quite ready- There are loads of blade members that could provide or help find her a home... _what is so funny?_?” Keith stops his rambling when he notices his husband’s now unrestrained laughter.

Lance starts to compose himself “ _Mi Amor,_ were you afraid I was going to be angry at you for this or immediately tell you no?” Keith nods his head, almost bashfully. “Well… yeah. I figured you would almost certainly say no… I definitely felt a bit selfish and unfair talking to you about this over a video screen and suddenly springing this on you.” He laughs lightly. Lance smiles back at him through the screen. “Babe, I can promise you I am not upset at all. It was something we were talking about doing anyway, and you did a great thing by giving her a chance at a proper home. Sure, it’s a bit sudden, but when is anything ever truly planned or ideal? Especially with us.” Lance finishes with a breathy laugh. “I also can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same.”

Keith is at a loss for words, not expecting this outcome at all. “So… you’re saying yes to adopting her?” He asks almost bashfully. Lance smirks playfully at his husband “I guess I have to put it in neon signs, don’t I? Yes, silly we’re adopting her. I think you’re very right and she’ll fit in with us perfectly. Luna will be ecstatic to have a baby sister! Rey might be a little disappointed at first, he _has_ been asking for a little brother.” Lance chuckles.

Keith can’t help but smile at the wonderful man he married. “I think he’ll adjust to her just fine.” “Well, we’re dads again…” Keith breathes. “Yeah, we are.” Lance beams, hardly containing his excitement that Keith can practically feel through the screen. “So, have you thought of any names?” Lance asks, breaking Keith’s almost blissful stupor. “Yeah, I’ve thought of one.” Keith adverts his eyes downward, blushing a bit. “When you chose me to escape that ridiculous game show with that bob guy… you said because I was half-galra I was “the future””. Lance groans and makes a face. “Ugh! Way to remind me of something I’ve tried to block out for years! Not sure where you’re going with this but continue…”. “Well, the Japanese word for “Future” is “Mirai”. I learned quite a bit of the language through Shiro.” He continues. “I think the name suits her well. What do you think?”

Lance stays silent for a beat, then a soft smile appears on his features. “I think that’s a beautiful name! A beautiful name for our new beautiful little girl.” “Keith smiles at Mirai in his arms, then back at Lance. “Well, that’s settled then. I’ll let you get some rest; I will start filling out what paperwork I can on our way home.” “Sounds good!” Lance smiles sleepily through the screen. “I can’t wait to have you home and can’t wait to meet you too, Mirai! I’ll tell Luna and Rey in the morning, as well as the rest of my family.” Lance is still smiling from ear-to-ear. “I can also easily grab the bassinet from storage, we can have her in our room while we set up a nursery for her. I can also get her some clothes and stuff before you guys come home, we also have some baby clothes from Luna that are in good shape as well that we can use for her.” Lance continues. “Sounds great! I’ll see you soon. I love you.” Keith smiles, eyes full of affection. “I love you too, mi Amor. See you soon.” Lance smiles back just as sweetly before ending the call.

Keith sighs, relieved and leans back in his chair. He then stifles a yawn, signaling that it’s time for him to also get some rest. He looks down at the sleeping little one in his arms, smiling. “Well Mirai, you have a home with us now.” He whispers, rising from his chair and moving to the bassinet next to the bed in his room. He places her down gently, fixing her blanket so she’s snug and warm. He proceeds to change out of his armor and into a loose-fitting tee shirt and pajama pants. Kosmo teleports himself into the center of the room, satisfied after making his nightly “rounds” around the ship. He then hears a knock on the door. “Keith, Can I come in?” His mother’s voice comes from the other side. “Come in.” Keith replies as quietly as he can to avoid waking Mirai.

The door opens with a woosh as Krolia steps inside. She steps toward the bassinet, peering down at the baby girl inside and smiles warmly. “I take it the conversation with Lance went well?” She asks. Keith huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, it did. This is your new granddaughter, we’ve named her Mirai.” He smiles proudly to her. “That’s a beautiful name for her.” She responds. “She could have no better home than with you and Lance. The two of you have been amazing parents to Rey and Luna, and it will be no different with this little one here.” She moves to wrap her son in an embrace. “I’m very happy for the both of you.” She says softly. “Thank you, mom.” Keith responds just as softly, returning the embrace.

Krolia pulls back, examining her son. “You should get some sleep. If you need help with the baby, just come and get me.” She gives Keith’s hand an affectionate squeeze before making her way to the door and exiting the room. Keith moves to his bed and lays down, covering himself with a blanket and getting comfortable. Kosmo settles himself in the space between Keith’s bed and Mirai’s bassinet, letting out a content huff as he lies down. Sleep comes easily, luckily. Keith knows Mirai will wake up to be fed again within a few hours.

The next few days pass fairly uneventfully as the ship makes its way back to the garrison on Earth. Keith manages to start paperwork for Mirai’s adoption and immigration to Earth, sending what he has to the garrison. He isn’t surprised when he gets a call from Shiro, who would have seen the forms being an Admiral. “Keith, what did you _do_?” his adoptive brother inquires, playfulness lacing his tone.

Keith suppresses a laugh “Well I guess this is a good time to tell you that you have a new niece.” Keith moves his camera to show Mirai in her bassinet. She’s awake and looks directly at the camera, babbling excitedly and flashing a nearly toothless smile. “Oh, Keith she’s precious!” Shiro coos. “She is, isn’t she?” Keith states rather proudly. “Adam and I are coming to see her as soon as possible after you return home.” Keith laughs “Of course! Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Keith affirms. “Allright, kiddo, I have a meeting in a few. Hope the rest of your ride home is smooth, be safe and see you soon!” Keith rolls his eyes, smiling, nonetheless. “Yes, mom. Take care and see you soon.” They end the call.

Keith lands at the garrison two days later. Lance, Rey, and Luna are waiting for him and Mirai right outside of the hangar. His two older children run full speed towards him, and he kneels down to catch them in a tight hug. “I missed you both so much!” He kisses the top of their heads and they squeeze him even tighter. Lance follows close behind, helping Keith to stand up and pulling him right into sweet “welcome home” kiss. “Hi…” Keith breathes. “Welcome home, mi alma.”

Krolia steps up beside Keith, holding Mirai in her arms. She smiles warmly at Lance. “Come hold your new daughter, she just woke up from a nap.” Lance instinctively moves to take the baby from Krolia. He examines the little one in his arms, beaming proudly. “ _Que hermos_ a! What a precious little one you are!” He coos. “We’re all so happy to have you here.” Rey and Luna gather around Lance to see their new sister. “Daddy, Papa, can I hold her?” Luna asks excitedly. Keith chuckles. “When we get home, I promise you can hold her, sweetheart.” Keith ruffles her blonde curls. Rey pipes up excitedly “Baby! Baby is so cute!” Keith smiles and lifts him up.“Yes, she is. I knew you’d like her.” Rey wraps his arms around Keith’s neck, latching onto him in a koala-like fashion as they begin to make their trek from the hangar to their garrison home.

The next days and weeks are busy, to say the least. They are filled with friends and family alike visiting to meet the adoreable new addition to the Kogane-Serrano home. There is the absurd amount more paperwork that finalizing an adoption entails. There are pediatricitan appointments for Mirai, with a kind Altean woman who previously lived and practiced in Lotor’s colony. All in all, just getting used to now being a family of five, and Keith and Lance couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who took interest in reading!


End file.
